


Everything is going to be ok

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex being a big sister to Lena, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, but Kara gets shot during a mission and Alex comforts Lena until they're sure Kara is ok.No one dies, everyone is happy and joking around again in the end.





	Everything is going to be ok

It was almost 8pm, it was getting dark outside and almost everyone on her building was already getting ready to leave for the day. She knew she should probably do the same, Kara was always lecturing her about the amount of time she spends stuck in her office and she knew Kara was right, but she had just found some articles she needed to read, she had at least 3 different ones on her screen, and her eyes were passing through each word on them as fast as she could. She was completely distracted reading one of them, so when Jess’s voice came from the phone she jumped and almost fell from her chair.  
“Miss Luthor, director Danvers is here. She says she needs to talk to you right now.”

“You can send her in. Thank you Jess.” Lena said while holding her chest, trying to slow down her breathing. 

A minute later Jess opened the door and Alex walked in but when Lena looked up, she didn’t saw the badass director face Alex always had while she was on duty, Lena had saw her relaxed and playful face during game night at Kara’s house a bunch of times now, but right now, Alex had a worry look on her face, eyes full of unshed tears, and when she spoke she tried to sound more confident than she felt.  
“Miss Luthor, I need you to come with me to the DEO now!”

“Lena, please, I already told you, you don’t have to call me “miss Luthor” anymore.” Lena looked up at her and continued. “What happened, is Kara ok?” She was starting to get worried now.

“No, she…” Alex paused and took a deep breath before trying to talk again “look, just come with me and I will explain everything when we get there.” Alex turned around to walk out.

“Alex wait, please, tell me what happened?” Lena’s eyes welled up with tears that she refused to let fall.

“Lena, we don’t have much time, I should be in the operating room right now. I’ve been trying to call you since she got hurt almost an hour ago, and Kara didn’t let us do anything until I promised to come talk to you. She wants to see you before going to surgery.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, my phone died this morning, I must have forgotten it in the other room. I’m such an idiot.” Lena started looking for her purse. “What happened to her?” Lena asked again while getting up and following Alex to a black car outside her building.

“I told you, once we get there I will explain everything.” Lena could see the amount of strength it was taking Alex to stop her tears from falling. She didn’t knew if it was because Alex didn’t want to scare her too much or because the director knew she wouldn’t be able to stop them once they started, either way Lena was very scared right now. She didn’t watch the news all day today, so she hadn’t heard anything from Kara since this morning when they had breakfast together before going to work.  
15 excruciating minutes later they finally arrived at the DEO and she followed Alex around. The woman stopped a few times to talk to a few agents, but eventually they stopped in front of a door. Alex paused with her hand in the doorknob and took a deep breath before looking at Lena.  
“She was fighting someone, we are 99% sure it was a human and they had a Kryptonite gun. I think whoever it was tried to shoot her in the heart but an agent shoot him before he pulled the trigger, but while he was falling he did it, he pulled the trigger and the bullet got her in the leg. On one hand she got lucky, if the bullet had got her stomach she would be dead in minutes and if it had got her anywhere near her heart she…” Lena saw Alex closing her eyes and taking a deep breath again. “She would have died instantly. But, on the other hand, the bullet is still inside of her. The Kryptonite is spreading through her body. We will perform a surgery to try and get the bullet out.” Alex finished and one stubborn tear escaped her hold, but it was all she had allowed herself to do, she ran her hands across her face and looked back at Lena.

“Oh…” It was all Lena managed to say, she would need a little while to process everything she just heard.

“I’m going to let you in, you will have 5 minutes with her, just enough time for us to prepare the OR.” Alex said and opened the door.

“Ok.”  
Lena walked in and almost passed out, she felt sick and dizzy. Kara was as pale as a ghost, green shining from her veins, she had something on her chest, apparently a Kryptonite Shield, something that the DEO made, but it clearly wasn’t helping much, there were wires everywhere, and in the back there was a heart monitor that was telling them how weak Kara was. Lena walked towards her and looked at Alex before holding Kara’s hand.  
“Hey baby.” Lena could see a weak smile on Kara’s face. “Everything is going be ok, they will get the bullet out and you are going to be as good as new.”

“Le…” Lena could see how much effort it took Kara to just say her name. Kara’s eyes filled up with tears. 

“It’s ok, I’m here. Just relax, everything will be alright soon baby.” She ran her fingers through Kara’s sweaty hair.

“It hurts…” A little tear fell from Kara’s eyes “it hurts so bad Lena!” She was almost sobbing, the heat monitor was making loud and fast sounds, so Lena tried to calm her down.

“Hey shhh shhhh, it’s ok. Kara, calm down, it will stop hurting soon honey, I promise. They will put you to sleep and when you wake up there will be no more pain, ok? I love you so much Kara!” She heard someone walking in and stepped back. A doctor walked towards Kara with a mask but before he could put it over Kara’s face she held the doctors hand and asked Lena to come closer.

“I love you too. I will always love you.” She said and released the doctor’s hand, falling asleep almost as soon as the mask touched her face. Lena watched as they took Kara away. She was still in shock, her brain still hasn’t fully processed what was going on. She was still standing in the middle of the room when Alex walked in.

“They told me to wait here with you. Family shouldn’t operate in family, so I will just be call if something goes wrong.” She stopped and looked at Lena “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Lena answered without looking at Alex. She was on auto pilot, her brain still trying to process the fact that Kara was really hurt and she couldn’t do anything to help, she would have to wait and hope that this doctors were able to save the life of the woman she loves.

“It’s ok not to be fine, I’m scared too you know?”

“I’m fine, Alex!” She spoke more firmly. Her voice was starting to break but she refused to acknowledge it, she refused to look weak in front of anyone.

“Lena…” Alex walked in and closed the door behind her. “You can let yourself feel, nobody is going to judge you. You are scared, I know you are, and that’s OK because, I’m scared too. Just know that, everything will be ok.”  
“I’m really ok, it’s fine, I’m fine…” She was starting to lose the battle, the first tear finally escaped her hold. She tried to dry it before Alex could see, but another tear escaped, and then another and another.

“Hey, it’s ok to cry, come here.” Alex walked closer to Lena and hugged her. She held her as tight as she could.

“I’m fine, it’s fine…” Lena kept repeating this over and over again as she sobbed. Alex realized eventually that Lena was talking to herself, probably trying to make herself believe that she was indeed fine when she obviously wasn’t. Alex had never seen Lena cry before, she had probably been taught to act cold by her crazy mother. Lena eventually stopped talking, but she was still shaking and the sobs only got worse. Eventually Alex felt Lena falling from her arms, her legs were shaking so bad that they couldn’t hold her weight anymore. Alex knelt down besides her and kept holding her, guiding Lena’s head to her chest, just like she did with Kara when she was sad.

“You can let yourself cry for as long as you need, I will be right here with you until they bring her back. I just need you to remember that everything will be ok, soon they will bring her back right through this door, and Kara will be alright. She will wake up, and she will be just like she was this morning.” Lena half nodded and finally hugged Alex back, her hand griping tightly the fabric of Alex’s uniform, Alex looked down at Lena, she looks so young right now. Because Lena was… Well Lena, sometimes it was hard to remember she was only 24, just 2 years younger than Kara, both of them had already been trough so much. Kara lost her planet, her family and friends, Lena lost her real mother, than her father, and her brother, the only person in the Luthors house that actually paid attention to Lena, that cared for her, had went insane and became a mass murderer. And of course we can’t forget everything that happens to her almost every day, assassinations attempt, kidnappings, and thousands of others stuff, and the worst part was that Lena blames herself for everything, everything that happened to her family and she really believed she deserved everything that happens to her everyday. As soon as Kara was better, both of them will have to start working with Lena that she shouldn’t blame herself for everything or listen to what people say. She is a good person, nothing that had happened to her until this day was her fault. But she will have to worry about that later, right now they had to focus on Kara, she finally let her own tears fall. She allowed herself feel all the pain and fear, she kept repeating in her head that everything will be ok, Kara will be ok, they will find the son of a bitch who did this and she will beat the shit out of him, Kara is tough, she will get trough this, and tomorrow it will seem like nothing happened.  
A few minutes later she felt Lena starting to breathe heavily, short breaths escaping her lips and she saw one of Lena’s hand shooting to her chest.  
“Hey, hey, Lena, breathe, it’s ok.” She moved a bit and placed her own hand on top of Lena’s on her chest. “It’s alright, just breathe. She will come back soon, breathe with me, come on.” She started to breathe deeply and touched Lena’s stomach, pressing on it slightly. She had learned that it helped a person having a panic attack, she read about it somewhere when she was young. Kara used to have a lot of panic attacks when she first arrived at the Danver’s house, so Alex had decided to learn how to help her trough it, she just pressed the top of her abdomen a bit and loosen it in a steady pace, following her breathing, and in a few minutes Kara’s breathing would go back to normal. Sometimes it took a bit longer for her to calm down, it depended on what had triggered the panic in the first place, but she always calmed down and stayed glued to Alex’s side for a good while after. With Lena it wasn’t different, after a few minutes her breathing went back to normal and her hand dropped from her chest and went back to its previous position gripping Alex shirt.

“I-I’m sorry” Lena said still trying to catch her breath now that her lungs finally seemed to accept air in them again. She was back in Alex’s arms, her head resting on the girl’s shoulder. 

“Shhh, it’s ok. Don’t worry about it.” She caressed Lena’s hair, loosening it up from the tight pony tail she had when she saw Lena pressing on her head with one hand. “Are you ok?”

“It’s just a headache.” Lena replied tiredly.

“I can get you some medicine if you want.” She felt Lena nod and letting her go of her. Lena used both hands to dry her tears, she knew that her mascara was all over her face but she was too tired to care. Alex got her a piece of paper and helped her clean up some of the makeup. She saw Alex get up and extended a hand to help her up. She got up onto shaky legs and let Alex guide her to a chair on the back of the room.

“I will be right back, OK?” Lena nodded again and Alex walked out. She didn’t know how long it had been since she came, she just hopped that Kara was ok and that the doctors would bring her back soon. She was still lost in her thoughts when Alex came back. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Alex. She took the medicine and the water that Alex had handed her.

“Are you feeling better now?” Alex asked softly.

“Yes, thank you, Alex. I’m sorry about your uniform, it’s all…”

“Don’t worry about it, I can change later.” She reassured the girl before sitting on a chair besides her. 

“I really needed this. I haven’t had a panic attack in years, I think I bottled up away too much, when the first tear fell I just couldn’t hold anything in anymore, it all just came out at once.” She took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes. “How did you know what to do? You reacted so fast.”

“Well, when Kara arrived, she didn’t had any control over her powers yet, so when something was too loud, or when she was seeing too much because of her x-ray vision, she had panic attacks. When I was alone with her I never knew what to do. My mom always helped her but when she was working late, I was the only one with Kara, so I did some research and learned a few ways to help. This method was the one that worked best with her, she has always been very touchy, she responds to it better, faster, so I got used to it, I did it almost automatically with her everytime. She eventually learned how to control her powers so it stopped but apparently I still do it on instinct.”

“I wish I had a sister like you, Kara is so lucky. Kara was the first person to ever care about me, to take care of me after Lex. She’s so sweet, careful and she is so innocent sometimes. Last week I got a cold and everytime I sneezes or coughed her eyes welled up with tears. She kept saying she was fine, but when she thought I was sleeping, I heard her calling you. She was so scared poor thing, but it was a bit funny, she can get hurt in the worst way possible and say she is fine, but when I got a simple cold she cries.” She laughed softly.

“Yeah, she has always been like that. She got really scared the first time I got sick, she wanted to take me to the hospital, she was crying so hard, she just calmed down when mom came in and explained to her it was just a bug and that in a few days I would be all better. She still asked to sleep with me that night though, I think it’s because most of the diseases were eradicate back on Krypton, they just had some deadly ones that they were still searching for a cure, so now that she is here it’s still hard for her to understand that it’s normal to get sick here, that we won’t die from a cold or a stomach bug. But we are working on it because I can’t be awakened at 3 in the morning every time you decide to get a cold.” They both laughed and a few seconds later someone knocked on the door and Alex went to see who it was. Lena saw her talking to someone, apparently one doctor, and instantly got up, Alex opened the door completely and walked back towards Lena.

“They are bringing her back, they got the bullet out. She will wake up in a few hours.” Lena couldn’t get any word out so she just went and hugged Alex. They saw 2 doctors walking in with Kara and she was looking better already, she had color on her face again and the sick green on her veins was gone, the heart monitor show how much stronger her heart was beating now and she didn’t had a bunch of wires all over the place anymore. Everything was fine now, this was all Lena needed to finally breathe properly again. Kara was ok, the surgery had went well and all she needed now was the sun lamps and she would be 100% better tomorrow. She walked towards the bed and went back to hold Kara’s hand.

“Thank God you’re OK. You scared the hell out of me girl!” she whispered and dried the one little tear that rolled down her cheek and looked up at Alex holding Kara’s other hand. “You scared the both of us.” She said while caressing her face. She kissed her hand and then the both of them got a chair and sat besides Kara, holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up. They both ended up falling asleep after a few hours with their heads on Kara’s bed and still holding her hand firmly.  
It was almost 1am when Kara started to wake up. She moved her head a bit and felt something on her hands, she looked down and saw Lena and Alex, both of them sleeping while holding her hand. She tried to sit up but stopped when a pain shot through her leg. Her eyes filled up with tears, she hissed a bit and bit her lip. The movement woke up Lena, she seemed a bit confused at first but quickly remembered everything and got up from her chair to get closer to Kara’s face holding it as if she was trying to make sure this was not a dream.  
“You’re awake. You scared me and your sister so much young alien. Don’t you ever do this again. I thought I would lose you, and I can’t lose anyone else, ok?” she cried a bit and Kara gave her a tired smile.

“You won’t lose me, I’m right here.” She saw Alex waking up and looking at her with a huge smile on.

“You really scared us miss Danvers, you can’t do this to us.” Alex smiled and kissed her head.

“I’m sorry guys, I will try to be more careful from now on.” She tried to move again but the pain came back and she hissed again.

“Hey, hey, don’t try to move yet, it will hurt for a little while. I will prepare the sun lamps and we will take you there. You just need to sleep there and tomorrow it will be better, but no Supergirl until next week, ok?” Alex said.

“Okay.” She smiled weakly at her sister.

“Alright, I will be right back.” Alex said and walked out.

“So, are you ok?” Kara asked looking at Lena.

“Am I…” Lena paused to laugh “Am I ok? Are you kidding me Kara? You just got shot and you are asking me if I’m ok?” Kara laughed a bit but didn’t break eye contact until Lena answered “Yes Kara, I’m fine.” She finally said and caressed Kara’s cheek. 

“Really fine? Because you always say you’re fine, I think you just have that as your automatic answer.”

“I’m really fine, thanks to your sister. She just… She knows exactly what to say and what to do.” she answered smiling.

“Yeah, I think that’s Alex’s super power. She always helped me when we were growing up. I’m sorry about what happened, but I’m glad she was here for you.” she held Lena’s face softly, using her thumb to caress her cheeks.

“You don’t have to apologize, it wasn’t your fault. I’m just glad everything is over now.” She grabbed Kara’s hand and lowered it back to the bed and kept holding them. “Alex said that I can take you home tomorrow. I will take the rest of the week off to look after you, we can watch all the movies you want and eat anything you want, ok?”

“What’s the trick here?”

“There’s no trick Kara.” Lena said laughing at her.

“It just sounds suspicious, last time you said I could have anything I wanted you got broccoli in the pasta. No one should do that, it should be a crime!” Kara looked incredulously at her.

“You are such a drama queen. But there’s no trick, you can choose whatever you want for the rest of the week.”

“Aha, got it, for the rest of the week, which means you’re going to fill my stomach up with green stuff next week.” She made a disgusted face. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to, but that’s a great idea. I know you won’t have anything health this week so we will have to make up for it. Next week will be filled with health meals for you my dear.”

“Oh Rao, what have I done, I think I want to stay with Alex next week.” she said hiding her face on her hands.

“Nope, there’s no escaping now. You will wake up drinking kombucha and go to sleep eating kale.” Lena finished with a evil laugh. 

They heard Alex walking in a few minutes later.  
“Alex, save me!”

“Oh no Supergirl, no one can save you this time. I know you gave Alex the pasta with broccoli that I made last time.”

“That, for the record, wasn’t so bad. Now leave her alone Luthor, torture her tomorrow when I won’t have to hear her complaining about it, please.”

“Alright, alright. Just enjoy this week, because next week you won’t even hear the word pizza or doughnuts or…”

“I think she got it.” Alex said laughing. “Ok, I’m gonna help you up and to the sunbed. It will hurt a bit, but as soon as you lie down it will stop, ok?” 

“And I will be able to go home tomorrow?” she asked pouting a bit.

“Yes, tomorrow morning if you stay all night in the sunbed.”

“Ok.” she said and stared to move to hold onto Alex’s shoulder, Lena walked in and helped holding Kara’s other side. Kara moaned in pain from the moment she started moving until they reached the sunbed, tears were streaming down her face but as Alex had said, the pain instantly stopped when she laid back down. Alex dried her tears and held her hand while talking to her.

“I will get another bed and both me and Lena are going to sleep in here with you. If you need anything during the night just wake one of us up, alright?” Kara nodded “I love you sis!”

“I love you too.” Kara said and Alex kissed her head before she went outside again to get another bed so they could go back to sleep now in a more comfortable position. Lena got her chair and sat besides Kara again while waiting for Alex.

“I will stay here with you until you fall asleep, then I’m going to lay right there, but don’t hesitate calling me or Alex if you need something, I love you so much baby.”

“I love you too.” she moved her head slightly so she could kiss Lena, then she moved back and closed her eyes to tried to sleep. “It’s so hard to fall asleep without hearing your heartbeat. I never paid attention to it, but I always tune in to your heartbeat at night”

“Well, I can’t lay there with you, but how about I give you my coat? It smells like me and when I went on a work trip last month you said you just managed to fall asleep when you had my shirt on or something mine with you. I thought only babies did that, but when you think of it, it’s kinda of cute, and I might do the same thing when you have to leave in the middle of the night for Supergirl duty. But if you tell anyone, you’re going to have pasta with broccoli for an entire week.” She tried to look serious while staring at Kara. 

“I promise not to. But it’s true, I did wear your shirts to sleep until you came back.” Lena smiled and handed her the coat. About 10 minutes later she was asleep and Lena got up to help Alex get the beds ready.

“Thank you again, for helping me.” Lena said, sounding shy. 

“No problem. Thank you for taking such good care of my sister, she loves you very much. I think I know more about you than I know about myself.” Alex said laughing.

“And I love her very much too. She is the best thing that ever happened to me.” She turned and looked at Kara one more time before lying in the bed. “Good night Alex.”

“Good night.” Alex replied already half asleep, her body finally relaxing after the stressful day and Lena followed her soon after, still looking at Kara and holding her pillow close so she could smell Kara’s scent.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
